for my sister
by finaldragon13
Summary: this is an alernate ending/continuation of Tin Man. It breaks off after Ahomo is captured by the witch. rated M for a reason. Reviews are cherished!


**AN: this is an alternate ending for (and continuation of) Tinman, far warning to all readers this is _not _my main project, I am doing this to help get over writers block with my main project, never the less, I refuse to start a story with out finishing it, (although in all fairness, even I have no fucking clue where this one is going to end) I may just take a long ass while. and yes I do swear like a sailor, no I don't care. this seperates off after ahomo is captured by Az**

**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

...Azkadellia "You have something for me"

Dg "Nope, I have two things that belong to my sister, but she'll have to follow me if she wants them. oh and just her." Challengingly

Azkadellia "Now why would I walk into your little trap?"

Dg "No trap I just want to have a private walk with my sister" as she talks she takes a step forward and says "I'm unarmed" the she arches an eyebrow and purrs "You can search me if you like."

Az Arches her eyebrow and goes "I like" and pats DG down very thoroughly

Dg arches an eye brow and says "You know if you wanted to cop a feel, this isn't exactly the place for it."

Az just arches an eyebrow of her own, "What's gotten into you DG?"

Dg stares into Az's eyes and states "I'm starting to remember" then turns around and goes "Well are you coming, or not?"

Az "Men stay here and wait for our return."

Zero protest loudly "But sorceress!"

Az angrily cutting him off "STAY HERE, I will not risk losing the emerald do to your foolishness!"

Dg and Az walk away with Dz a few steps ahead, they continue walking for a good five minutes, then Dg stops and turns around "This is far enough".

AZ impatently "Where's my emerald?"

"Not far, but first what are you going to give me for it?" DG purrs advancing on AZ

"You can have half the kingdom, I don't care, just give me the emerald!"AZ desperately exclaims

DG "Don't want half the kingdom"

AZ "What do you want then?" impatiently

DG "First, no more trying to kill me!! second, we share a tomb... I don't want to be separated from you _ever_ again, and third I get to be your body slave for the rest of my life.

AZ "Body slave? what do you mean?"

DG "I mean where you go I go, I sleep in your room, I eat from your plate, I help you dress and bathe, basically I am your personal servant"

AZ whispers in DG's ear "So you get to see me in the nude but I don't get to see you? hardly fair" with a pout

DZ begins undressing "Your wish is my command mistress, oh but fair warning I do have one last condition"

AZ worriedly "What is that"

DG whispers something in AZ's ear then pulls back "Now, do you agree to my terms?"

AZ teases "Oh I don't know, I'll have to think about it first" as she speaks she slowly backs DG against a tree then leans over and kisses her, separating from the witch as she does so merging back into the witch as she pulls back for air.

DG smiles as she gasps for air then asks teasingly "Are you sure about that, it's not like I'm asking that much for what I'm giving, the emerald you have been searching for all this time, unconditional love, and _all_ my services, for my life, and a small expense of upkeep"

AZ smiles and goes "Deal" and shakes DG's hand

DG gets dressed quickly and then smiles and says "Follow me" and leads AZ through the woods back to door

AZ angrily "Where are we and why are we here DG, I though we where going to get _my_ emerald!"

DG "We are silly, now give my your hand."

AZ still angry "Ok but this better not be a trick"

DG "It's not, I threw the emerald down to that crypt" DG points to a crypt directly across from the two levels down "but I'll need your help to raise it up again" DG's face brightens and she quickly continues "like when we where little and we caused my spinning doll to fly," then slows, bashful "I still need your guidance."

AZ stands directly behind DG and whispers in her ear "Concentrate DG, concentrate, bring you big sister the shiny stone and I will make you mine for the rest of time, I'll never let you leave again."  
Both Az's and DG's hands begin to glow and the Emerald slowly levitates up to them, DG catches it then places it into the center of AZ's palm. AZ "It doesn't look like much does it? but it has so much power. Wait, you do remember!!"

DG shakes her head, "I'm starting to, I get bits and pieces, I remember feelings mostly." she then smiles and continues "but I will in time" she pauses then continues, "I guess we better be getting back."

"Yes we should, there isn't much time before the double eclipse. but tonight, we celebrate!!" AZ replies

"ummm, how am I going to get to the castle, I've never riden a horse before..." DG asks worriedly

AZ laughs beautifully "Your going to ride with me silly, all you have to do is hold on tight and you will be fine." they continue silently, walking in no perticular hurry and soon return to Az's men. Zero draws his pistol and starts to aim at DG, Az notices this and barks "Stop that, my lovely little sister is coming with us", Az mounts up and reaches down for DG's hand, "I'll help you up, my pet"

"Thank you, mistress" DG whispers in Az's once she is situated

"Lets ride, I want to be back at the castle in time for lunch" Az says as she spurs her horse forward, at just below a gallop. DG surprised holds on tighter "Pet, momma needs to breathe" Dg slowly loosens her grip "that's better" they return to the castle and Az dismisses her guards, Zero tries to protest but is cut off by Az before he can speak "Zero, you are getting on my nerves, I want some alone time to catch up with my little sister, see to it that we are not disturbed or I will be looking for a new general understood?"

"As you wish Sorceress." Zero replies before turning and summoning guards for her door.

As he does so Az slams the door behind her before turning to DG and asking "How about a bath, you smell."

DG turns and walks over to a dresser as she deadpans "I know, trust me, you stink"

AZ arches her eyebrow "excuse me, what did you say?"

DG turns back around and smiles "I said, who's getting the first bath?"

AZ still upset "that's better, but why take turns? the tub is big enough for both of us."

DG walks back to Az looking her in the eyes "I'd love to. Az, I was fooling around, you know that right?"

Az quickly recovers "Of course"

Dg reachs out and pulls Az face so that they are nose to nose, "Don't lie to me, mistress. If I hurt you _tell _me please, don't shut me out" DG kisses Az chastely on the lips then pulls back and smiles "This reminds me of a song"

Az arches an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic "really what's it called

DG "Poison by Groove Coverage, it describes how I'm feeling perfectly"

Az just looks at Dg with both eyebrows raise and states "You know little sister, that doesn't fill me with happy thoughts at all"

DG shakes her head and smiles "I know it doesn't sound like it, but it is trust me, hear I'll sing it to you"

You're cruel Divine  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.

Running deep inside my veins  
Poison burning deep inside my veins

One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.

Poison!

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains.  
Poison!

Az "Is that what you think of me?"

Dg "It's not you I'm worried about, but that damn witch!" Dg finishes in a growl "You are _**so **_tempting to me, particularly with what little memories I have all pointing to the fact that I idolized and adored you, but I _failed_ you and that fucking _bitch _fucking _took_ you from me, god damn it and I want you back _so_badly Az." Dg is breaking down by the end of her rant, morning the time she lost with her sister, the lives lost and vast areas destroyed do to her weakness, her abandonment of Az when she was needed most.

Az is shocked by the deep grief that haunts her sister, the witch fearing that she is losing control, begins frantically whispering in her ear that she betrayed her, that Dg would bring the downfall of all they worked so hard to set into motion, but all Azkadellia could think of was pain her little sister was in. Az breaks out of her shock after a moment and rushes over and pulls Dgto her, hugging her fiercely and whispers softly to her "It's ok, your back now, we're together now and we will never separate like that again. I promise you that." As Az speaks the witch can be seen writhing in and out of her, clearly in pain. "You will be _mine_, for the rest of your life, and beyond." Az absolutely growls that the last part, completely possessive.

Dg her crying slowly abating, "Do you really mean that? can you forgive me just like that?"

Az with a sad smile "Your my sister, of course I forgive you, besides it has not been all bad...I am queen you know."

Dg "But aren't you lonely?"

Az staring into Dg's eyes "I'll never be lonely again, and tomorrow everything comes into place."

Dg curisous asks "What happens tomorrow"

"Tomorrow I use Ambrose's sunseeder and the emerald to lock the suns into place creating a permanent eclipse, shrouding the Oz in darkness forever, at least ..." Az states starting of proudly but trails of uncertainly

"Why would you want to do that?"Dg asks confused "that would kill us."

"It would be the ultimate act of power after that no one would dare challenge my rule..." Az starts strong but quickly becomes uncertain.

"Is that you talking baby, or that _bitch_? If that is want you want I'll help in anyway I can, but we're not going to give that _bitch _anything are we? Are we seriously going to reward that fucking whore for taking you from me? Take my hand and we will drive her out of you, she will _never_hurt you again." Dg says stretching out her hand to Az

Az visibly struggles and says in a small voice "I'm scared"

Dg "You're brave you can fight through it, just like you stood up to the bear and the witch. I'm right here and I will never leave you again."

Az hands shake as she fights to grab on the Dg's hand, once she does Dg pulls Az in to an embrace leaving the witch behind. The sisters are surrounded by a magic force field in preparation for the witch's attack.

The Witch starts to grow and growls "You can't _stop_ me! I will have the emerald and the heavens shall do _my_ bidding, now give the bitch back!"

Dg, "Over my dead body! You will never hurt my sister again!" as Dg growls she hugs Az tighter and whispers in Az's ear "I will never let go again."

Az "I know baby, I know." turning to the witch, "You were wrong hag, you will leave, you can't touch us as long as we are together." as Az talks a bolt of lighting strikes from the shield to the witch who shrieks. running feet can be heard before the doors open and a squad leader and 4 longcoats enter.

The witch orders "longcoats kill them" the squad leader takes aim with his pistol but is killed, by one of the longcoats, who is in turn killed by two other longcoats, the final longcoat, draws a sword from his belt and beheads the two who cut down his companion.

A dark cloud comes up and obscures him and when it fades in his place is a man, 6 feet tall, lean but well toned with muscles, with flaming red hair and silver eyes, he is dressed in tight fiting black leather. He locks eyes with Az, then kneels and says, "It is good to have you back little one I have missed you so very much."

**AN: i'm gonna be evil and end this chap here. as always I _NEED_ reviews so please don't be shy, tell me what you like, what you hate, just what you think.**


End file.
